


You're Everything To Me

by hiddlemethis24 (myliege_theelvenking)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending Loki, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Shapeshifter Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliege_theelvenking/pseuds/hiddlemethis24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rarely uses his female form and Tony kinda likes it that way, but this time he's been a woman for much longer than usual. And for a genius he can be rather oblivious. Just a random drabble that popped into my head this afternoon while re-watching Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Iron Man and had the random thought that Tony might speak to his robots the way he does because that's how Howard spoke to him. And cue parental Tony feels and a thought process that led to "The only kids I'll ever have are the ones I made with my own two hands," and then this. Enjoy.

"What do you think of children?" Loki asked conversationally, draped on the loveseat with her head closest to the chair Tony was slouching in, a crumbled takeout bag tucked into the crook of his arm with a half-wrapped cheeseburger in his hand.

"The only kids I'll ever have are the ones I made with my own two hands," he replied with a snort, taking another bite of his cheeseburger.

"If memory serves me right, hands were quite involved with this one," Loki purred seductively, her hand conveniently draped over the curve of her hip to trail along a sloping stomach.

It took a lot to shock Tony Stark. It took even more to shock him to the point of showing it. His head slowly swivelled to stare at Loki, his eyes slightly wider than usual and the motions of his jaw frozen in place. So rarely did Loki take his female form and what was more, he'd _stayed_ female this time. There was a part of him that fully embraced the more familiar womanly curves, and another than longed for the sharper angles and unforgiving planes of male Loki.

He remembered there was food in his mouth and he chewed and swallowed heavily, barely processing the knowing smirk on those thin, but well-shaped lips. "This one?" he parroted dumbly. Another point for rendering Tony Stark devoid of his wits.

Loki sat up and then left the couch to carefully kneel beside the chair. One hand came to rest lightly on his forearm and the other soon settled on his knee. "I hope your robotic children won't be jealous when we break the news their stepmother is pregnant."

Tony scoffed. "Oh don't tell me you're going to be the evil stepmother who banishes my poor Cinderellas to the cellar as your personal slaves," he jested, still trying to swallow the idea of being a father, a _real_ father, not just a genius who had given some bits of metal and circuitry a bit of artificial intelligence.

Loki chuckled, a deep, rich laugh that made Tony's groin twitch lustfully. "Valhalla, no. I'm on maternity leave from evil."

A slow smile spread on Tony's face and he tossed the half-eaten cheeseburger back in the bag and placed the bag on the floor beside the chair. He took Loki's hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss, his eyes slipping closed. He then pulled her up gently until she was sitting sideways on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, clasped hands resting on her hip. "God I love you," he murmured into the crook of her neck before his throat constricted and he had to swallow hard.

Loki closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, draping her arms around his shoulders and lightly nuzzling into his dark brown hair. "I love you too." She felt a hitching breath beneath her and drew away slightly to peer down at her lover. "Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony struggled to keep his composure, arms tightening until he felt Loki's fingers trailing up to the back of his head to stroke through his hair, nails scratching comfortingly at his scalp. "I just--" he started and had to clear his throat. "I've never done this before. I, uh, kinda thought the only way I'd have a kid was by accident." He didn't need to say that it would be a meaningless one-night stand who showed up on his doorstep one day with a kid who looked too much like him to deny, demanding money.

He could feel Loki's gentle hum more than he heard it and pressed his lips to her collarbone more to soothe himself than anyone else. "I know," she murmured. "But who would you be if you kept to the plan, my idiotic mortal?" There was a slightly broken laugh in reply. She sighed softly in contentment and rested her head against his, their temples pressed together. "You bring just the right breed of excitement to my life," she whispered.

One of Tony's hands drifted up her back and he lifted his face away to deliver a chaste kiss to her lips. "It's all you, baby. Everything is you."


End file.
